El dolor del alma
by lamiga
Summary: One-shot, capítulo 75 de la ficción "El primer crepúsculo". Edward regresa a la habitación donde dejó a Bella tras haber discutido y decide que va a ser fiel a sus palabras de darle todo lo que ella desea sólo para hacerla feliz.


_"One-shot", capítulo 75 de la ficción "**El primer crepúsculo**". Edward regresa a la habitación donde dejó a Bella tras haber discutido y decide que va a ser fiel a sus palabras de darle todo lo que ella desea sólo para hacerla feliz._

_Este capítulo no interfiere a la trama de lo ocurrido posteriormente en el desenlace de la ficción pero sí que es necesario que leas los 74 capítulos anteriores para entenderlo, así que si has llegado aquí sin haberte leído los capítulos anteriores, ver a mi perfil que "**El primer crepúsculo**__" te está esperando._

* * *

**75. El dolor del alma.**

Bella retrocedió cuando Edward abrió la puerta e incluso dio un paso atrás: esperaba verle enfadado o incluso compungido como estaba ella, pero su expresión le pilló completamente por sorpresa; tenía la boca entre abierta por la que respiraba agitadamente y la miraba con una llama en los ojos que jamás le había visto: era más que lujuria de vampiro. Era… ¿pasión?

La escrutó de arriba a abajo, él también se mordió el labio inferior, se los mojó con la lengua y después hizo algo por lo que bien creyó que tendría que esperar hasta aquel maldito 20 de junio. Se quitó la camiseta para arrojarla al suelo para acto seguido cerrar la puerta con el pie que hizo que retumbara toda la Mansión.

Se prohibió a sí misma pestañear: verle con el torso desnudo era todo un espectáculo divino. Era incluso mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado. Mejor de lo que podía haber intuido al pelear con subirle las prendas de ropa o con el escaso tacto de piel que le dejaba tener en cada confrontación que eran sus últimos encuentros: Su pecho era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás y pensó que si lo hubiera visto al completo cuando podía brillar al contacto con el sol, bien se hubiera desmayado: tenía la tonificación perfecta y no había perdido nada de masa muscular de cuando era vampiro, las líneas de los hombros convergían perfectamente en los huesos de la clavícula, lo mismo que los pectorales recorrían una piel hermosamente torneada hasta llegar a los abdominales, presididos por aquel ombligo redondo y hermoso donde un hilo de vello se perdía más abajo del pantalón.

Las cicatrices de los mordiscos de Carlisle llamaban la atención en todo el esplendor de su figura, pero fue fácil olvidarlas cuando acto seguido de encerrarles allí dentro de nuevo, cruzó hacia ella y la besó incluso sosteniéndola en el aire. Tiró del tirante de su pijama que se quebró y la abrazó para que sus labios se fundieran como nunca antes.

-Lo siento- le susurró entre besos desesperados.

-No digas nada- contestó Bella.

-Tengo miedo de perderte.

-No vas a perderme. Somos una sola persona.

La volvió a levantar en el aire, ahora sujetándola por la cintura y sin dejar de besarla la recostó en la cama. El tirante colgaba por el bonito satén negro de la prenda pero aún no había dejado de ejercer su cometido – sostener el pecho de Bella – así que volvió a tirar de él haciendo que se rasgara completamente el encaje. Inservible, lo lanzó a los pies de la cama – probablemente cerca de su camiseta abandonada – y después se entregó a nuevos besos desesperados que comenzaron por el cuello de Bella, siguieron por los huesos de su clavícula y bajaron por su pecho amando y remarcando cada parte de su anatomía femenina a la vez que se recostaba mejor en ella.

Nunca se había mostrado así a nadie. Jamás. Siempre había sido una persona muy tímida con su desnudez y aunque con su madre tenía una relación magnífica jamás se había exhibido desnuda delante de ella. Le daba pavor cuando Alice le compraba ropa y le decía qué la había _visto_ con ella y aunque le había ayudado a bañarse cuando estaba impedida por la pierna rota tras volver de Phoenix y era una chica, le daba una vergüenza tremenda. Pero estar así con Edward, le hacía sentir cómoda. Era una parte de él, como él lo era de ella y jamás podría avergonzarse de su cuerpo si él lo aceptaba y lo acariciaba de esa manera.

Suspiró desde la parte más profunda de su ser cuando aquellos labios tan perfectos terminaron de recorrer todo su torso y llegaron a la altura del ombligo a la vez que le iba separando las piernas para ir acomodando su cuerpo en medio mientras resbalaba sobre ella con cada beso que retumbó en toda la habitación, y volvió a hacerlo cuando las manos que componían aquellas canciones tan bellas dejaron de trazar el perfil de su cuerpo y comenzaron a bajarle el pantalón. Se llevó las manos a la cara respirando agitadamente agónica al notar la suave tela deslizarse por su piel y se incorporó en los codos cuando notó que se detenía a la altura de las rodillas.

Seguro que le miró con la misma llama de deseo y súplica que él tenía antes porque tiró de golpe de ellos haciendo también que crujieran al ir a parar junto con el resto de las prendas desterradas para volver a acomodarse sobre ella, hacer que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura en aquel cepo tan maravilloso y a volver a besarla de aquella manera que la dejaba increíblemente sin aliento.

Rodaron por la cama primero de izquierda a derecha y después de derecha a izquierda sin parar siquiera para tomar aire. Bella le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y se acomodó bien en la almohada cuando le elevó con una sola mano colocando sus caderas frente por frente. Sintió miedo, sintió delirio y sintió tanto deseo que le iba a explotar el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Iba a pasar. Lo que más deseaba. Edward no iba a parar y se estaba entregando a ella. Le faltó el aliento al sobrecogerse por la realidad y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza para calmar sus temores. Todo iba bien. No podría dar ese paso con otra persona que no fuese Edward, que era tan maravilloso y la amaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Dejó que recorriera toda su espalda masculina con la yema de los dedos, al contrario que antes. Dejó que le besara el cuello, las cicatrices, el pecho e incluso que hiciera más y más presión con su cuerpo al atraerle hacia ella con el cepo de sus piernas. Dejó que metiera ahora la mano por el pantalón, que siguiera el fino trazo que eran sus caderas bajo la piel y él mismo le ayudó a bajárselo aflojando antes un cordoncito que lo sujetaba. Bien se arrepintió de no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente de rasgárselo como él si le iba a volver tan loco de deseo como a ella.

Ya estaba, no había marcha atrás. Estaba desnuda. Él estaba desnudo y todas sus súplicas y ruegos iban a ser escuchados.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre ella, ahora suave y delicado, apoyándose en un brazo para no dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Bella y volvió a besarla. Bella bien respondió separando las piernas y flexionando las rodillas así que acomodada la besó nuevamente. Comenzó siendo tierno, acariciándole la mejilla mientras, echándole los cabellos hacia atrás pero Bella demandaba otro tempo así que se entregó a sus peticiones, fundiendo sus bocas de nuevo con locura y frenesí.

Apoyó su frente en la de Bella, la miró directamente a los ojos y ella asintió. No necesitó nada más. Posicionó sus caderas frente a las de Bella y comenzó lo más lento que pudo el movimiento más importante de toda aquella coreografía por la que llevaba esperando 90 años hacia dentro del cuerpo de Bella mientras exhalaba el gemido más pasional que había emitido jamás.

Ella también jadeó, pero apretó los dientes, clavó las uñas en su espalda y cerró los ojos. Era maravilloso. Ahora sí que era parte de ella. Aunque era una sensación contradictoria: era placentero notar que se habría paso dentro de su cuerpo y que era tan humano como ella, pero a la vez era tan doloroso que no pudo evitar quejarse entre suspiros, pero no quería que parara. Quería incluso que lo hiciera más deprisa y que se adueñara más de su cuerpo. Que se quedara allí para siempre. Que interpretara cada uno de los pasos de aquella coreografía que alguien había diseñado para ellos aunque nunca hubieran ensayado antes y que fluía a la perfección entre el vaivén de sus caderas aunque doliera.

Quizás lo que doliera fuera el alma y no su cuerpo.

-Bella…- jadeó él.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a clavar las uñas en su espalda animándole para que continuara y a que intensificara el ritmo adueñándose de cada fibra de ella mientras pensaba que bien había merecido esperar y que ojalá así pudiera demostrarle todo lo que le quería.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Edward- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Dejó de apretar los ojos para abrirlos y cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Edward le sonrió para besarla de la misma manera apasionada que antes haciendo que se escaparan jadeos entre sus labios a la vez que el ritmo se fue intensificando más y más. No podía acabar nunca. No quería acabar nunca. Bien podía tocar el cielo desde aquella precioso lecho dorado donde yacían a la vez que los besos se hacían más y más frenéticos como el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Podía dejar de respirar, podía dejar la mente en blanco, podía levitar de felicidad al escuchar el último jadeo de esfuerzo de Edward mientras fluía dentro de ella.

Se deslizó rápidamente a un lado de la cama para no seguir aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo y así la abrazó. Bella le respondió para sumergirse en sus brazos, volver a clavar las uñas en su espalda e impregnarse bien del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, del sudor que los recorría y de la velocidad a la que latían sus corazones mientras respiraban agitadamente. Todo su cuerpo aún se convulsionaba, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el inicio de sus cabellos así se apretó más contra él mientras la tapaba con el edredón.

-Estás temblando- dijo en medio de varios besos en la frente, arropándola aún más.

-No me sueltes- suplicó Bella.

-No, ya no. No voy a soltarte nunca.

Asintió y aferrándose aún más puso la oreja en su pecho. Podía oír su corazón desbocado a la perfección sin necesidad de hacer eso, pero quería escuchar desde primera línea como el músculo por el que había luchado sin descanso durante tres meses se batía desde el otro lado de sus costillas.

Sonrió cuando el ritmo fue bajando, contó cada una de las inspiraciones e inspiraciones que hizo Edward en ese tiempo y las veces que le volvió a susurrar que le quería o que no iba a soltarla más.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a la vez que él hacía lo mismo y ahora cambió los besos en la frente y en la cabeza por un par en los labios y a echarle los cabellos hacia atrás. Seguro que estaban húmedos y revueltos – como estaban lo de él – pero después de esa noche iban a cambiar muchos de sus conceptos de las cosas que le daban vergüenza. Así se mordió el labio inferior que él besó de nuevo y dijo lo que tenía en mente.

-Ahora ya podemos quemarnos los dos en el infierno.

-Juntos- respondió él.


End file.
